


Oh fair and flighty love

by wigglyink



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Disabled Character, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Oblivious, fitzroy being an idiot, if there are no lesbians i WILL make them lesbians, rainer is the one with the brain cells in this friendship, set during the second semester, wlw mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglyink/pseuds/wigglyink
Summary: So I had this idea of Argo waiting for Fitzroy to finish his class and also it's been consistently raining where  I live so. Take this
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Rainer/Zana
Comments: 30
Kudos: 79





	Oh fair and flighty love

It didn’t rain often at Hieronymous Wiggenstaff's School for Heroism and Villainy, but when it did, it was one hell of a rain. Fitzroy looks out of the window with a scowl, his eyes following the droplets racing on the glass and his mind stuck on how his elaborate hairstyle is going to get ruined. 

Rainer sends one of her not-dead but also not-quite-alive squirrels to grab his attention. It jumps onto his desk and Fitzroy almost falls off his seat, startled. He glances at Rainer, who gives him a small wave, and his scowl only deepens. 

“What?” he whispers, trying to keep his voice down, even if the professor of strategy is currently preoccupied with other students.

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that.” she says, and watches with amusement as Fitzroy immediately stops scowling. Instead, he looks like a hungry for attention puppy that someone forgot about. 

“I forgot my umbrella.” he whines, and slumps in his chair. The rain outside only intensifies, the sound of water hitting the roof growing louder. 

“You should ask Festo for a spell that would keep you from forgetting it every time.” her voice might be mocking, but there's a hint of fondness hidden deep underneath. Really deep underneath. You would have to dig for a while to find it, but Fitzroy knows it’s there.

Fitzroy just sighs, and slumps further in his chair. 

“Argo is waiting for you to finish, isn’t he? Maybe he will bring you one.” Rainer points out, and returns her attention to her notebook. She doodles a tiny skull in a pink pen on the corner of the page, and gives it a little bowtie. 

Fitzroy is watching her head in the corner of his eye, but he mostly stares at the ceiling, his head tilted back and resting on the chair. 

“Why do you always ask if Argo is waiting for me? I don’t know, Rainer. It’s not like I ask him to come.” he says, still keeping his voice relatively quiet. 

“Wait, you don’t?” she snaps her head around to look at him. Fitzroy just shrugs his arms. 

“You don’t ask Zana to come, so what’s so weird about this?” he asks. Rainer just gives him a deep, dramatic sigh. 

And one of the squirrel skeletons climbs onto her lap only to dramatically lie down with its paw on its head. 

“It’s not weird because me and Zana have been dating for eight months, Fitzroy.” she explains patiently, careful watching his face and waiting for him to be enlightened. That moment doesn’t come.

“Yeah, but Argo is my friend.” 

“His last class is on the other side of the campus.”

“And? Maybe he just likes taking a walk every week.” 

A year ago, Rainer wouldn’t believe that someone could be so oblivious, but a lot has changed in a year. Most importantly, she met Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt - the most oblivious person to ever walk the earth, rivaled only by Argonaut Keene. 

“Fitzroy, I don’t have any friends who would walk to the other side of campus just to wait until I finish my last class.” she says, her voice as flat as she could manage.

“But… you have Zana.” he points out, completely missing the point that Rainer was trying to make. 

“But she’s my girlfriend.” her voice is still flat, even as a bell in the corner of the room starts ringing, announcing the end of the class. The professor dismisses them, and Fitzroy starts to get up.

“I don’t know what point you’re trying to make, but me and Argo are just friends, that’s all!” 

“Oh you will know one day, mark my words”

“I will! I will write them down, even if only to prove you wrong.” 

“I would like to see you try.” she mutters under her breath, too quiet for Fitzroy to hear.

“What was that?” he asks, confused, and Rainer smiles sweetly.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” she says, floating in her chair to the exit.

“Well now I will worry about it.” he admits, and follows behind her, as they both head outside. 

Rainer spots Zana, who is holding a spare umbrella for her. She also notices Argo in the corner of her eye, trying to sneak up on Fitzroy. And succeeding.

“Hello, honey.” Zana greets her, and gives her a kiss on a cheek, handing her her umbrella. 

“Thanks for coming to get me.” Rainer says, and opens it to shield herself from the pouring rain. “How was your day, darling?” she asks, but she’s looking at Fitzroy, waiting for him to notice Argo. And he notices just as Argo lands right in front of him. He jumps a good two feet in the air and releases a burst of wild magic, changing the color of the grass in a two feet radius to bright pink.

Zana laughs next to her, and Rainer gladly joins in. Argo has the decency to look sheepish, and Fitzroy hides his face in his hands and mutters something that only Argo can hear. The genasi elbows him, and hands him an umbrella, which Fitzroy gladly takes. And two of them walk away towards their dorms.

“How long do you think it will take before they realize?” Zana asks her, as they watch the pair walk away.

“A while.” the necromancer answers truthfully. “A long while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or I will steal your soup :)


End file.
